


Sus

by Detroitbecomevenom



Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [10]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, five has emotions, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: request from tumblr: could i request a five x reader fic where she works at Morty’s but doesn’t know about the ‘supernatural’ elements and starts to get curious. i hope this makes sense.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035696
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Sus

**Author's Note:**

> written in august '20

“Something’s going on up there and I’m going to find out tonight, you in?” Y/n whispered to her co-worker as they stocked the shelves with the latest records from The Beatles. For three years now, she noticed her boss getting more and more into alien conspiracies, and recently, she’d been seeing these anomalies as well and passed them off as lightning. 

Elliot started getting more reserved and less bothering her about his thoughts, along with people she’s never seen before coming and leaving the apartment above the store. She didn’t want to sound as crazy as him, but there was something that she was going to get to the bottom of.

“Easy there, Curious George. Are you sure you’re getting enough sleep? Everything okay at school?” Y/n rolled her eyes, everyone else always conveniently missed seeing the blue flashes coming from the alley. This wasn’t an isolated and crazy incident that was happening to her.

“I’m fine, haven’t you noticed Elliot recently? He’s hiding something and I want to know if he’s okay,” She leaned in closer to her co-worker, “You know how he’s been ever since his wife left him.” That was all she needed to say to prove that she wasn’t going too crazy. 

Y/n’s plan was to sneak upstairs and question Elliot once her shift was over and hopefully, she wouldn’t die. She’s not the smartest kid out there, but at least she means well. 

At the end of her shift, Y/n saw that noticed that nobody was upstairs in a while and this would be her chance to snoop without getting caught or worse: fired. Jobs were sacred when you were an inexperienced high schooler in need of money. 

She did several checks around the building and made her way upstairs. As she observed, nobody was there and she was free to do what she needed to do. She walked up to a bulletin board with pictures seemingly from those alley flashes with several different people in each picture.

There were words strewn around the boards: world war three, jfk assassination, nuclear apocalypse…

Another picture was of a man holding an umbrella and Y/n didn’t understand the significance of that one. Maybe Elliot was really losing it and these new people were other crazy conspirators that fed into his crazy narrative. “Elliot, what are you up to?” she whispered to herself, not like there was anyone to listen to her.

“What are you doing here?” A voice asked from behind her. It wasn’t something she recognized, so it couldn’t be Elliot. This must’ve been one of his co-conspirators.

Y/n raised her hands like she would if she were caught by the cops, “Don’t kill me, I only make minimum wage!” She slowly turned around to face…a boy that looked her age. Most of the initial fear was gone and she was simply left confused. The boy still looked like he would kill her if he wanted to, so she kept her hands up.

“You don’t look like you’re in the Commission,” he was the one that was suspicious? Y/n was the last person in the world that could be mistaken for a government agent or whatever organization he was talking about. “Did the Handler send you? The Swedes?”

Y/n shook her head at each question, “I was looking for Elliot. I work here.” She dropped her hands. “What’s going on here?”

FIve sighed, thinking of the best excuse he could tell her or strategy he could use to scare her off. He wasn’t very skilled in acting like the age he looked. “We’re…planning a broadcast. You know when H.G. Wells did that War of the Worlds thing? We made a modern-day version.” Sometimes it scared him at how well he was able to create seamless lies on the spot, but it was a talent that brewed for fifty years.

“So, World War three and JFK getting assassinated are just…part of a story?” she didn’t want to believe it. She wanted to be right in thinking that her crazy boss was actually involved in a conspiracy to kill the president. Now that she thought of it, maybe she did need some sleep.

Five nodded, “You can’t speak of anything you saw, though.”

Now was the time where she would leave, but her mind got to thinking. Elliot was notorious for hating all kinds of films. He would always call films propaganda from Russia or the government or whatever organization he was against. There would be no way he’d willingly take part in making a film. 

Five noticed the subtle change in her stance. He knew that she knew. “Look, I don’t want to get involved in whatever war crimes you guys are planning up here. I just want to make sure Elliot is okay, he’s kind of gone off the rails ever since his wife left.” She could’ve been talking to the person who was planning on killing the president, so she wasn’t about to start beef with him.

“Elliot’s fine. I’d suggest you leave before you get yourself involved in something your mind ins simply not capable of understanding,” he seemed like an arrogant little shit, but there was truth in his words. If anything on those boards were going to happen, she didn’t want to be blamed for any of it. She wasn’t going to be arrested for treason before she graduated high school.

“Okay, just try not to assassinate anyone before I go,” she uncomfortably laughed. His expression never changed. “And in the nicest way possible, I hope I never see you again.” She headed down the stairs as quickly as she could. Five watched her leave.

He would never admit it, but he hoped that he would see her again before the end of the world.


End file.
